


Love Speaks Multiple Languages

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Deaf Dean Winchester, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch





	Love Speaks Multiple Languages

Dean had always loved intimacy.

It didn’t particularly matter what kind it was; hugging, hand-holding, shoulder-nudges, kissing, sex, cuddling…Dean loved it all. 

He loved being able to have that trust in somebody, and, vice versa, have someone put that trust in him.

Unfortunately, Dean had been starved of it for too long. 

He understood the why’s of it. Befriending a person who was hard-of-hearing was one thing. Having a partner who was hard-of-hearing was a whole other ball of wax. 

Dean had had relationships in the past, but none of them had really gotten far off the ground. His partners had always grown weary of Dean and the effort they’d had to put forward in some areas. Communication was one of those things that always killed his relationships. Not everyone wanted to learn a whole other language or even try to work to understand Dean’s way of communication.

But Castiel was different from any other partner Dean had ever had.

From the moment they met, Dean had been drawn to the dark-haired, blue-eyed man with a small, shy smile. Only a week later, they’d gone on their first date. Two months passed and they’d moved in together, something Dean had never experienced before.

There were spats and frustrations unique to their relationship, but Dean and Cas always managed to work it out. 

Cas had learned the basics of ASL and was quickly absorbing everything Dean threw at him. Already, Cas had adopted Dean’s manner of communicating without speaking; small touches, facial expressions, and mouthed words.

Dean loved everything about Castiel.

He  loved the man’s patience, his intelligence and determination. He loved the way he smiled, his big blue eyes and lean runner’s physique. He loved the way Cas loved Dean entirely. 

Dean shook his head clear of all those thoughts and centered himself in the moment that they were living right then.

Cas’ lips moved against Dean’s, soft and warm. His tongue slid against Dean’s hotly as the man tilted his head for a better angle. 

Dean’s entire body sang from Castiel’s touches. 

There were renewed hickeys over his collar bone and chest, one beside his right nipple. His skin tingled and was flushed pink. His dick was wet from Cas’ mouth, head leaking pre-come over his belly. One of Cas’ hands was between Dean’s legs, fingers thrusting in and out of his hole steadily, fingertips occasionally rubbing over his prostate.

Each tiny touch had sounds issuing from Dean’s lips. He could feel the vibrations tickling his throat as he gasped against Cas’ mouth. Sometimes, Dean was embarrassed by the fact that he had no idea what he sounded like in bed. What if he sounded stupid? Although, Cas’ reactions to his noises were always wild and hungry. Which stroked Dean’s ego just a little bit.

Just then, Cas pulled back, breaking their kiss and sitting back on his haunches. Dean reached for him, trying to draw him back down and frowning in displeasure when Cas’ fingers slipped from his hole.

Cas laughed, the sound silent to Dean’s ears. The action shook the bed a little and the man’s smile brought one of Dean’s own to his lips.

Cas rolled a condom over his cock before slicking some lube over the rubber and scooching between Dean’s thighs.

Dean spread his legs farther and canted his hips up, breath coming just a bit faster.

They both groaned as Cas slid deep, balls slapping against Dean’s ass. Cas planted his hands by Dean’s shoulders, hips setting up a brutal, relentless rhythm. 

Those pretty blue eyes fluttered open and shut. Chapped pink lips parted, white teeth flashing. Dark hair was spiked from careless fingers, damp with sweat. 

Dean bit his lip, head kicking back as he fucked up against Cas’ thrusts. 

Fuck.

Cas always felt so damned good. Dean felt full, so damn full. Pleasure zipped along every nerve and inch of skin. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. His orgasm was right there. 

So close! 

Dean lifted one hand, palm flattening over the front of Cas’ throat.

Those gorgeous blue eyes flipped up, lashes fluttering as he began to lose rhythm. 

Dean could feel every one of Cas’ groans, his moans and hums. 

Closer, closer.

Cas’ body jerked, his hips bucking wildly, muscles in his arms trembling. His eyes never left Dean’s, even as his lips formed Dean’s name around a long, loud sound.

It was what tipped Dean right over the edge. His back bowed, fingers dropping to tighten around one of Cas’ arms as white stripes painted his belly and Castiel’s. 

Cas rode him through his orgasm, peppering sweet, soft kisses over Dean’s jaw and neck as he came down from the high.

Once their mess was cleaned up, Dean curled himself against Cas’ chest.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean was more sure in these words than any others he’d ever uttered before. They’d come haltingly the first few times, but now, they flowed easier than anything.

Cas’ slender, blunt-tipped fingers twisted and flipped as he whispered the words with hands and tongue.

Dean curled closer, nuzzling the base of Cas’ jaw and placing a gentle kiss there. He said the words one more time.

“I love you, Cas.”


End file.
